Dreams really can come true
by lightingbolt
Summary: short sweet fic! Completed
1. Default Chapter

Dreams really can come true  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything!  
  
~~**~~**~~***~~**  
  
Harry woke up to the snorring of Ron. He tried to get back to sleep but he couden't so he went down into the domatory to see if he could get to sleep there. When he got there he saw the shadow of a girl he looked at her face and there was Hermione. All cudeled up asleep with the fire gleaming on her face. He sat down trying not to wake her, but heacedently triped over the corner of the counch at made hermione stir. "Crap." said Harry. "Harry is that you." said Hermione as she woke up. "Ya sorry that i woke you." said Harry. "Thats ok I would rather talk to you any ways." said Hermoine. She sat up to talk to him. "So what are you doing down hear?" asked Harry. "Well I tried to climb up the stairs to the girls dommatory but then one of the first year boys went on the stairs and I couden't get back up so I sat hear for a while to wait for the stairs to go back to normal and I guess I fell asleep." said Hermione. "What about you?" "I coudn't sleep Ron was snoring so loudly tonight." said Harry. "Oh that Ron." said Hermione. "So..do you want to go somewhere?" "Where?" said Harry. "Just get your invisibility cloke and I'll take you there." said Hermione. Harry got it and they went into the hall. She lead them up a long pair of stairs and then through a very long hall. When the hall came to an end she took her wand out and wisperd. "parama palema." All of a sudden a door apeared she opened it and inside was a huge room with all sorts of stuff in it. She took the cloke off and said "This is where i usually go if i can't sleep." said Hermione. It had bean bags a tv a computer and lots of other muggle stuff. "Hermione?" asked Harry. "Ya." said Hermione. "I love you." said Harry. "oh come on Harry don't joke around." said Hermione. "No I really do Hermione I really do." said Harry. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes, came close to him and gave him a kiss. Not a huge one but a nice light one just perfect. It sent shivers up and down Harry's spine. "I guess dreams really can come true." whispered Hermione. "Ya I guess they can."   
  
~~**~~**  
  
a/n I might do an other chapter with them on Valentines day or should I just stop there? You can tell me r/r please!  
  
P.S Happy Valentines day! 


	2. The Dance

I no my last chapter was a bit corney. thankx 4 telling the truth.And by the wasy sluty slythern you really r 1. sry to say this but siriously if you don't like it just don't read it ok! And by the way with the age thing i am like not 10. Sry 4got 2 update it. Here is the next chap.  
  
~~**~~**~~***~~**  
  
Hermione woke up on a bean bag. She looked over at her clock and it was 9 o'clock! "Harry! Get up!" she screamed. "We are late for class!" "Calm down Hermione." said Harry. "Remember it is Valentines day they are getting ready for the ball we don't have classes today." "Oh right." said Hermione. They walked back to the common room. Every one was staring at them. Then Ron said. "Where were you two! Every one was so worried about you!" "We are fine. We couden't sleep last night so we went somewhere and i guess feel asleap there." said Hermione. He calmed down a bit and looked at them. "Ok then. Lets go get some breakfast."  
  
When they got there they took there seats and profeser dumbledoor stood up and said. "As you all know we are having a ball tonight for Valentines Day. Every one that is aloud going to the ball is going to hogsmead.Enjoy your breakfast." the breafast appeared and they all started to eat. "So who are you taking to the dance." said Ron. "I haven't asked her yet but I'm sure she'll say yes." said Harry winking at Hermione. Hermione smiled. "Man you better hurrey up amost everygirl already has a date." said Ron. "She just said yes." said Harry. "Are you hearing voices again dude. No one said anything to you." said Ron. "Don't worry Ron, I'm fine." said Harry. They walked back tio the common room and then all of the girls left for hogsmead. Hermione ran up to her room, grabed her purse with all of her money in it and took the carage ride there. She walked down the ally until she got to the store she was looking for. It was called "wich-d" She walked in and saw some of the most gorgous gowns she had ever seen. She looked everywhere but none of them semed to suit her. She finally found it. It was pink (for Valentines Day) and was covered in sparkels. It was strables and had a small trail at the end. She smiled and walked into the changing room. When she looked at herself in the mirror she thought it looked absolutly spectacular, fitting her perfectly and it waved slowey when she walked. She looked at the price. It was 100 gallons. 'wow that is so expensive.' she thought. She went up to the conter and the girl asked her "are you from Hogwarts?" "Well, yes I am." said Hermione. "Well we have a specail 50% off for them so your total comes to 50 gallons." said the girl. "Thank-you very much." said Hermione as she payed and left the store. She went into a couple more stores and got some make-up and all girls need acssecories. At 4 o'clock there was two hours until the ball started. Most of the girls already went up but she went up then. She put on some light blue eye shadow and some pink shinny lip gloss. She smuched on bit of light blush and started her hair. She placed a few bobby pins here and there and soon had it up into a messy bun with some strains hagging down to frame her face. Then she slipped the gown on and down stairs she went.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Harry had told her just before she left to meet him and Ron at the ball. She walked throught the doors and everone there who new her stared at her. She looked beautiful. All the girls were wearing gowns to but hers was just perfect for her. She walked over to Harry and the just stared at her. She laughed and sat beside him. The music started and some people got up to dance. She sat there with a big smile on her face becasue most of the other girls where looking really jealous of her becasue she was sitting beside him. After a while Harry said. "May I have this dance?" "You sure can." said Hermione. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. A slow song just went on as they were dancing. Hermione placed her arms over his neck and Harry placed his on her waist. She looked up at him and he looked down. They inched closer and closer until they're lips finally touched. All the girls were really mad and Hermione was laughing her head off. They broke apart and all you could her was. "hahahahahahahahaha." of Hermione laughing so hard she was almost crying. "What is so funny." said one of the girls. "you should have seen your faces!" said Hermione. "So this is just a big joke." said antoher girl. "No acually I love Harry and Harry loves me." said Hermione. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss. Most of the girls got out of the daze and "awwed." "So will you be mine forever and for always?" wisperd Harry. "Forever and ever." said Hermion  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Ok that is the end. Sry if u want me 2 contuie but becasue of that really bad review i will put u out of ur missiray. Arn't I just so nice. OK sry. I am going to be working more on some other stories so if you want u can cheak out those. and by the way don't kill me 4 putting muggle stuff in at at wiches shops.  
  
r/r please! 


	3. sry sry sry sry aoters note

lol crap i thought ur name was sluty slyerin it was acually sluterly sry! really i am sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry a million times again 


End file.
